


Five Times Jason Todd reminded someone that he died, and the one time someone reminded him

by thebitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason tried to bond with his family but his humor is too fucking dark, Jason-Centric, Resurrected Jason Todd, jason angst, who knows when the angst will come though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitch/pseuds/thebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks it's funny, okay so he thinks his everyone's reaction to his dark humor is funny. Whatever, it's the same thing. Everyone was way too serious in this goddamn family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chill out, Damian

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first fic. I hope it's off to a good start! I have rough outlines for the next few chapters, and kudos and constructive criticism is super appreciated! I dedicate this to all the trashy Jason Todd lovers out there, he's a piece of shit but he's our piece of shit.

Gotham was a shitty place. 

Sure, that was like saying that the sky was blue or that Bruce had a stick up his ass the size of an oak tree, but every so often Jason the thought of how shitty this place was really just stuck in his mind, especially right now. Fighting against Mr. Freeze while the man spat out insults only he thought were clever was not something he wanted to be doing on his Friday night. 

“Red Hood, pay attention simpleton!”

Jason winced as the grating prepubescent voice assaulted his ears, rolling his eyes from beneath his helmet. Simpleton, where the hell did this kid get his insults, the dictionary? 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I got him.” Jason huffed out in a breath. The two of them trying to tag team Freeze as Damian got blasted with cold from the man’s gun. Sure, Jason knew he was fine. He had on Kevlar, but still. That was one bad case of freezer burn. 

This is why Jason couldn’t help but smirk as he aimed a nice kick at the man’s glass helmet. A laugh slipping past his lips as Freeze stepped back in shock. 

“You’re looking a little blue in the face, cupcake.” He cooed, and because he was no longer ‘crazed murderous lunatic.’ He didn’t aim another kick that would shatter the glass completely. Instead he ended up tossing a net over his shoulder. Because Dick had boring g-rated weapons he gave to Jason because apparently he can't go out on patrol with 'six loaded guns, eight knives, and three grenades seriously Jason?' 

“Let’s go ice pop. Up and at ‘em.”

“Fuck off, Hood.” 

“Snark can’t keep ya from getting hypothermia, birdie.” Jason grinned in response. 

Offering the boy a hand he reluctantly took as they both went back to the cave to check in and alert everyone that no, they didn’t murder tonight. And no, they didn’t even do anything even sort of illegal. Well, not tonight at least. 

“We’re back and no trail of blood and or bodies and behind us. Told you all I can be trusted with the baby.” Jason said as a greeting. Waltzing into the cave as he saw Dick getting out of the bat-suit and Tim typing away on the computer. 

Dick seemed relieved to see both of his more violent brother’s back and in one piece. Though he could see beneath Damian’s tough exterior that he was shivering. 

“You alright, Little D?” He asked, getting a glare that reminded him far too much of Bruce. 

“F-fine, Grayson.” Came the curt reply as Dick rolled his eyes. He hated prying, but god Damian would hide a gunshot wound to the chest if he could. Pure stubbornness.

“Kiddo got hit by some cold. Mr. Freeze does what we all expect him to; guy should call me when he adds in a new trick. I think hurling icicles could be neat.” Jason snickered. 

“And Todd comes out of it unscathed, which just proves you didn’t contribute to the fight.” The boy grumbled, though he did lean into Dick’s body heat when the other pressed a warm hand to his shoulder. 

“Hey, hey hey. I did my time being the punching bag. And believe me brat, I’ve had a lot worse than some shivering and sniffles.” He chuckled, before starting to shrug out of his jacket and costume as he  
waited a few seconds for everyone to get the reference he made. And smirked once he saw Dick’s face twitch into a frown and Damian grumble another half assed reply. 

“Score one for the used to be dead guy.” He grinned; starting to laugh a he raised his arms in victory for out snarking the Bruce clone. 

“Alright Jason, time for you to make like Damian and chill,” came the smug reply of none other than Stephanie Brown as she finished cleaning the batarangs. 

And okay, even Jason had to hand it to her, especially for making the little demon glare daggers at her. Which looked absolutely hilarious with his reddening nose. 

“Make one more joke like that and I’m gonna start thinking you’re Freeze.” Jason deadpanned, stretching out as he went over to the computer to go bug Tim his family continued to unwind from their nightly patrol. Huh, shit….he just thought of them as his family. He hasn’t done that since he was fifteen and didn’t have the whole ‘clawing out of a coffin’ under his belt yet. God, his life was fucking weird.


	2. The Walking Dead (fuck you Tim I fight too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing harder than wrangling up villains is trying to decide on something to watch on TV that they all agree on.

Some days, they were kind of like a normal family. Well, as normal as one family that fights crime, is made up of orphans, has one ex circus performer, two ex-assassins, and not quite ex bad guy. But he’s getting better. No seriously, he is.

Going back to being normal though, right now they were all in the Manor. Alfred cleaning up from dinner even though they all offered to help the man, who declined with a mere wave of his hand and an “It’s my job, young Masters.”

So that meant they it was Jason, Tim, Dick, Damian, Stephanie and Cass all spread out on the floor and couch. The whole goddamn brigade. Because Stephanie didn't want to go home without eating some of Alfred's cookies and Jason would rather watch TV on a huge flat screen then his shitty static filled TV at his own place. And yes Dick that was the only reason why, fuck he's like a sappier Dr. Phil.

Jason taking the couch along with Stephanie, and Cass sitting on the very edge like some kind of bird, which was weird considering she never had to don the scaly panties. Tim was leaning up against the couch from where he was sitting on the floor, Stephanie taking to playing with his hair while Jason took to tugging at it with a smirk. Dick in all his glory was spread out on the floor, with Damian using the other’s stomach as a pillow of sorts and no one was allowed to even coo at it unless they wanted to see Dick’s version of a bat glare. Which honestly was damn scary in its own right.

“I wanna watch Lost.” Stephanie hummed, Tim rolling his eyes as he reached up to snatch the remote.

“God no, they only show the last season, and that’s all just a mess.” He muttered, before pursing his lips when Steph plucked it back out of his hands.

“Fine, how about Criminal Minds?”

“Go to Arkham or talk to Jason for the same effect.”

“Oh Timmy’s getting feisty. Okay, how about cartoons for the bitty birdie?”

“I could strangle you with dental floss, Brown.”

Stephanie let out a groan as she flopped back onto the couch. Jason grabbing the remote as he handed it over to Cass, who shook her head.

“I’m content to just watch the outcome.” She said, and Jason had to agree, this was fairly entertaining as he tossed it back to where Dick and Damian were laying.

“How about The Walking Dead?” Dick shrugged. “It has gore which will get Jay and Damian’s attention. And the plots not too bad. For a show about zombies.” He replied, Tim crinkling his nose at the offered choice.  
“It’s so unrealistic though. Dead tissue can’t be reanimated without a working brain. The body would just go rotten and fall apart. It can’t come ba-“

“Ex-fucking-scuse you." Jason huffed loudly enough to get the whole family's attention. "I’m sitting like right here.” He announced. Even faking an insulted look as he pressed a hand to his chest. “And how dare you stereotype us, I’m hurt baby bird. Truly. Even my grave wasn’t that cold.” He hummed, giving Tim’s hair another harsh tug as his brother let out a huff and smacked his hand away.

“You’re such an asshole.” Tim deadpanned, rubbing at his scalp as he looked up at Jason.

“Yeah but I’m the family asshole. “ He hummed, watching zombies mull around and groan on their large flat screen. “And careful Timmy, or else I’m eating your brains first. “ He chuckled, watching as blood splattered out someone’s arm as zombie took a large chuck of flesh.

“Tch, it wouldn’t spray. They didn’t even bite down on an important vein. Drake was right, this show is horribly unrealistic.” Said their youngest member of the peanut gallery, all of them bursting out into laughter as Dick ruffled Damian’s hair fondly.

And if Jason felt warmth spread throughout his stomach when he heard everyone’s laughter mingling together, well then he was just going to blame it on a bad chili dog he ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I got excited and posted two in one day. Sue me.


	3. Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Wait- Dick it's a joke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of hurt/comfort between the two oldest birds. Except it mostly hurt/sarcasm since Jason can't take anything seriously, even his own bodily harm.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Isn’t that how all of these kinds of stories start out? It was supposed to be simple, but nothing was ever simple for them.

Because now Jason is lying in bed as Alfred looks over the stitches that were in his stomach from a bullet that decided to burrow itself in his digestive tract. You know, because life loved to take a large shit on Jason Peter Todd when it isn’t having fun killing him off.

“Thanks Alfie.” Jason hummed, looking up at the man with a somewhat strained grin since it hurt to smile too wide. His helmet got cracked in the fight; bruised the hell out of his cheek. “You made sure my scar’s gonna look cool right?”

“Of course, Master Jason.”

“Badass.” He muttered, Alfred patting the top of his head as he nodded.

“I do believe you have enough morphine in you.” He heard the butler say as he made his way out of his room.

Jason smirked, because it hurt way too much to laugh. And he was just starting to get comfortable before someone decided to ruin his day, or night, he’s been sleeping a lot. Time was weird. But just before he could start to doze off once more, he has to be interrupted by the resident dickhead.

“You were reckless.” Ah, there he was. Good 'ol, Dick 'apple of Bruce's eye' Grayson. The guy even had his arms crossed and his lips pursed. Jason calls it the standard angry mother pose, in his head of course.

“When am I not?”

“You didn’t have to take the shot; it wouldn’t have hit me anywhere lethally.”

“Bullshit and you know it. They were aiming for your fucking heart. They got my iron stomach instead."

Jason knows he’s right by the way Dick’s eyes flicker to the floor for a moment. Before they’re back at him and just as hard.

“You could’ve died.” It’s supposed to be a warning, a threat. But it just makes Jason want to toss up the middle finger and tell Dick to leave his injured ass alone.

“Oh _shit!_ Imagine the terror. Me, dead? God, alert the presses! Call the Times. Goodness could you imagine anything as _horrible?”_ And yes, Jason went overboard. But he was on seven different kinds of pain meds and still on the high of doing a good deed for once. Give him some slack.

“….Jason.”

“Oh me oh my. I can hardly _bear_ the thought.”

“Jason.”

“Give all my possessions to the poor. By that I mean Roy.”

“Jason!”

“Bury me in my best leather jacke-“

 _“ **I can’t!** ”_ Dick all but yelled, looking at Jason with the oddest mix of harshness and fear. The room is suddenly tense. Tenser than it ever has been between the both of them. “I can’t, I _can’t_ bury you. Not again.” He breathed out, moving over to sit on his bedside as he ran a hand through his hair. His elbows resting on his knees as he stared down on the floor in silent thought.

Jason never thought too much about how his death affected Bruce’s golden boy. He always just thought of himself as a little pest to the other.

“You’re my little brother, you were my first brother. I lost you once, like hell I’m doing it again.” He mumbled.

Jason would have gagged if he had the energy too, also if he didn’t have a growing lump in his throat. But he wasn’t going to mention that. But something had to be done, he was not about to succumb to one of the other’s heart to hearts. Not today. Maybe when he didn’t have as much internal bleeding.

“You damn sap, I ain’t going anywhere.” He settled on saying, and let Dick rest his hand atop his own. Because yes, even he could play the part of a nice little brother. It was rarely though. At least that’s what he told himself.

“Better not be.” Dick said in a breath, and if it sounded sort of strained then neither of them mentioned it.

“ ‘Course not,” Jason agreed, nodding his head. “Besides, I heard all you get after dying twice is a stupid t-shirt and half off frozen yogurt. What a shit deal. They could of at least thrown a few coupons into the mix. I’m always a sucker for buy one get one free.” He said, looking up at Dick with his trademark shit eating grin.

“I’d punch you if you weren’t already all messed up.”

“Aw Dickie, knew you loved me.” His voice is teasing, though he won’t look his brother in the eyes as he says the word. Dick knows he won’t, and squeezes down on his hand as Jason hears a soft chuckle.

“It’s not like I’m keeping it a secret Jaybird.”

And while Jason never says it back, he does fall asleep on Dick’s chest. Which, is more than enough for his brother to know that the sentiment is returned. He’s a detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a faint taste of angst, but no worries. Something cheesy is coming up next. Promise.


	4. Go join the fucking Black Parade, Steph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn it, Jason is not ready to be the grandpa of the family yet. He's still hip, so what he missed a few years by being six feet under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my absolute favorite to write. Get ready for cheesy fluff and sibling bonding, gross I know.

“Well then dang it Hood, if I can’t talk to you about my angsty teen life, then why the hell did I agree to go on patrol with you?” Stephanie smirked as she sat on the edge of a building, her feet dangling over the edge.

She took pleasure in waving at a tiny elementary schooler from down below. While Jason decided to keep his distance, since he thinks a guy with a red helmet encasing his head and peeking down to wave would make said elementary schooler forget they went through toilet training at some point in their life.

“I thought you did it so you could take sneak peeks of my hot bod,” came his deadpan reply as Jason stretched out as they took a break for a few minutes.  “I thought that was why me and Timbuktu went out together last night.”

“I hope it was, if so then Dick owes me twenty bucks and a trip to Denny’s. I’m gonna go hog wild on his ass.”

Jason’s glad the helmet he had hid his facial features, because god knows he doesn’t need Stephanie Brownoser teasing him for smiling. He’s not about to be the replacement Bruce.

Eugh, even that thought makes him shudder.

“Don’t you kids have those punk bands you can listen to while contemplating how bad your life is?” Jason asked, sitting down next to her. “You know, like the littlest brat does. “

A snicker slipped past Jason’s lips as he could practically see the eye roll beneath Stephanie’s mask. “Well excuse me for trying to be the only one to try and voice feelings in this family. Besides, nothing’s been the same since MCR broke up.” And that makes Jason furrow his brows as he turns to her.

“….Wait, what?”

Stephanie’s looking at him like he’s some fifty something year old man who just brought up politics.

“You know. My Chemical Romance, god you can’t be  _that_ old to not know what that stands fo-“

“No, no. They broke up?”

“Dude, forever ago.” The blonde laughed, shaking her head, “Where have you been, under a rock?”

Hell, he can’t argue with her there.

“I mean, yeah sort of.”

“What the hell is that supposed to- oh.” And _ding ding ding,_ there it was. The sweet, sweet look of dawning realization Jason has come to treasure and cherish.

“Oh you fucking _asshole_. That was crude even for you.”

He can’t help but burst into what almost sounds like a cackle. “Try not to make the set up so easy next time,  Brownoser.”

“Whatever Todd….Toddshit.” She muttered, narrowing her eyes when she could feel the other’s self-satisfied smirk practically slapping her in the face.  “It’s like toadshit. It’s a thing.”

“If you gotta explain your puns then you’re losing.”

“Whatever, _Lame_ son Todd.”

“Good god that’s worse than Dick’s line up.”

And this time is was Stephanie’s turn to smirk. “Is that your way of saying you wanna keep me as your patrol partner?” She hummed, and Jason can’t help but think how fucking cheesy that sounds. Or how they’ve all said that at one point or another.

“It means you’ve moved up on my list.”

“Oh la la, who’s your first?” She asked, as Jason got up and jumped off the building landing on the fire escape below.

“That’s an easy answer. Me, myself and I.” He replied, cockiness heavy in his tone. “Just like it’s always been.”

“You know that’s a load of bull.” Stephanie chuckled, hopping down as well as she nudged at Jason. “Race you back to the cave. Winner gets to give an explanation as why we were late coming back to Dick. And I’m totally saying it was because we had a heart to heart. A real moment.” She grinned, and Jason swore he could see the twinkle in her eyes.

“And that you didn’t know MCR broke up.”

“Oh fuck off.” He huffed, shoving her out of the way as he got the head start, not even bothering to listen to her whine as she trailed behind. “And you’re on!”

 But for all the shit he gave Steph, she was right about one thing.  

Jason was well aware that was a load of bull. He just had to come from hell and back before he started to believe it himself.


	5. I'm Margery, Kori's Daenerys, and you can be fucking Hodor, Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please explain to Jason why he allows himself to be surrounded by two over excitable redheads? No, seriously when did he become Dick Grayson?

“Everything’s going to hell and we haven’t even watched half of what’s on the DVR.”

Jason knows Roy cannot see what his expression is under his helmet, but that’s okay. Because just staring at the other with this blank slate with eyes is even better than any other face he could pull to show Roy how much he is over his shit.

“We’re gonna be fine, and if not then I got my will in order.” Jason shrugged, Roy cocking a brow at him.

“Wait, really?”

“No dumbass,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I told Kori if I die I want her to get all of my shit and set it on fire outside the Manor, wait for Bruce to come out. Then flip him off and fly away.”  He hummed casually, and even nodded his head as if congratulating himself on his thorough planning skills.

“Oh…” Roy muttered, before pursing his lips. “My daddy issues aren’t that bad yet so I gotta keep thinking. “

“Eat a dick, Harper.”

Jason knows Roy had something else to say, but an explosion cuts the both of them off, and Jason is glad that he gets to have the last word. Even if it is only due to arson.

This fight in stupid, yeah they wanna catch the drug peddlers, and sure it’d be nice to kill a few scumbags. But they got some high quality weapons to go with their high quality drugs.

 He is sort of wishing he didn’t listen to Roy when the other got info on this mission. But of course, Jason just couldn’t say no to a certain ex-druggie. Besides, it was sort of noble, he guessed.

If they were in a television show this would totally be Roy’s redemption arc.

But they’re not.

 Because TV wouldn’t allow assholes with screwed moral compasses their own show.

Though they do have the Real Housewives, and even Jason has to cock a brow at how vicious those ladies are.  

“Why didn’t you take Kori on this mission with you? A few starbolts, some alien strength and boom, mission done.” He muttered under his breath, he was starting to get a cramp from hiding behind a crate of what he guessed were a mix of every illegal substance on this shit planet. Maybe even beyond it.

“Because….I wanted it to be us two. Y’know bonding, Jaybird. It’s what the normies do.” He grinned, and Jason would’ve knocked his head against the crate if he knew it wouldn’t get his head blown off.

“Normies don’t take down drug cartels you bowl full of absolute shi-“

“Shut up, I think they’re gonna start fighting.” And Jason would be insulted by the other’s interruption to a very good insult if he wasn’t telling the truth. They were going to start fighting. And in the middle of the chaos it’d be easy to just strike.

“Okay, okay. We got a good minute before the fun starts.” He grinned, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “So let me take this moment to do a pep talk.” Jason wants to gouge out his eyes.

“Alright, Jaybird. I know we’ve been to hell and back together.”

“It’s only been a few months since we’ve started this ragtag team.”

“And I know you’ve seen me at my weakest-“

“I told you not to get the two dollar Chinese food.”

“And my strongest.”

“Footage not found.”

“But….I think we’ve really connected. And it’s time for us to ask ourselves _. What do we say to the God of Death?_ ”

“You did a shit job the first time, mister.”

A pause, a pout, and then a rebuttal come from Roy in the span of two seconds.

“….What’s the _other_ thing we say?”

“Been there done that?”

A cocked head and long eye contact sells it. Jason enjoys the look of resignation. 

“I fucking hate you.” Roy huffed, before wincing when the sudden sound of gunshots filled the air, and a few bodies falling as well. “You ready to go all Red Wedding up in here?”

“And now you’re speaking my language. “ Jason chuckled, the two of them getting out of their hiding places as they do indeed go to tease the God of Death. Except it’s more of a witty banter with Death, a light flirting perhaps.

~~

“Kori it was great, we blew up all their good shit. It’ll take ‘em years to build up that fucking empire. Decades.” Roy chuckled as he and Jason continued to patch each other up. They both smelled like smoke and were a bit worse for wear. But it was worth it.

“I’m glad my boys had fun.” She chuckled, and Jason rolls his eyes when she cups his face to get a better look at a bruise. But he’s not anywhere close to pulling away.

“We did, though next time we’re doing one with you too. Y’know, a family outing.” He replied, getting up from where he was on the edge of the couch just so he could flop in the middle of the both of them. “It’ll be a total Kodak moment.

“I’m certain it will be, even if I’m not quite sure what that is.” Kori nods, before looking at the both of them. “But for now, would you please just relax? Humans are fragile and I would hate to lose my favorites.”

“Aw, you hear that Jay? She loves us. And don’t we love her?”

“Mphh.”  

“Aw, a grunt. He’s growing.” Roy cooed, ruffling Jason’s hair before grabbing the remote as he flicked on the DVR, because obviously the next time they had a near death experience, Roy wanted to have at least watched Joffery die just one more time. The prick.

Eventually, they all end up falling asleep together on the couch in a pile. Roy in the middle, Kori laying her head on his lap and Jason using the other’s shoulder as a vaguely comfortable pillow.

And while he’s going to complain about a stiff neck tomorrow morning, he has to say that right now. Well, he’s glad to have this mess of a makeshift family.

And that this would be a _damn good_ Kodak moment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest here, I wrote this chapter last night because I totally forgot I needed another before the last one. But think this was my favorite to write. I absolutely adore the dynamic between the Outlaws. Please tell me what you guys think, because if it's pretty well received I may have a few more stories/drabbles concerning these three! ;) Thank you to everyone for reading by the way! Please know every time you give a kudos I smile super duper hard.


	6. Aw, kid. You're killing me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't right, stories shouldn't end this way. It should be a happy ending, right? Didn't he already go through the shitty parts?

Everything. Fucking. **Hurts _._**

It shouldn’t be like this, it shouldn’t fucking be like this. He shouldn’t be here, he’s already done this. He’s already _died_ from this.  It’s not fair, it’s not fair, **_it’s not fucking fair._**

Jason doesn’t realize he’s screaming that until his cheek stings from the sudden slap and snaps him out of it.

“Birdie! Quite a set of pipes, eh? Much more vocal then last time.” Says the voice.

The voice that makes Jason twitch as soon as it hits his ears, makes his body spasm and tense like there’s some sort of electrical current going through his system.

This time it’s different, he’s different. They’re both different. But some things still stay the same. There’s a crowbar, there’s Jason crumpled on the ground, and then there’s the laughter. And if Jason wasn’t already gagging on his own blood, he’d be gagging at how cliché this was.

He wasn’t good enough.

He got caught.

He was going to die.

His family wasn’t going to come.

“And they won’t miss you.” Joker added, bending down to ruffle the boy’s hair. His helmet was long gone. Cracked and kicked to the side.  

Jason winces when the clown seems to tug extra hard on the white streak in his hair, matted down and dyed a sloppy crimson from his blood coloring the strands.

Jason groans as another hit comes and hits him in the chest. His breathing coming in ragged, short gasps of air as he tries to crawl away. He has to get out of here. Back to the Manor, back to his family.

“Nu uh uh, come on. You didn’t try crawling until I was gone last time. Naughty, naughty.” Jason feels a hand around his ankle.

He screams.

 No sound comes, but blood does bubble past his lips.

“And we all know what happens to the naughty children.”

Maybe he blacks out from fear.  

 _Coward, what a coward._  

His eyes flick back open and he’s still staring at the same face, coated in makeup and with a permanent Cheshire grin.

Jason doesn’t want it to be the last thing he sees.

“I was so proud of you when you died,” Joker sighed, before pondering for a moment. Twirling the bloody crowbar in his hand as he circled around Jason. “But then you ruined my perfect creation. You came back.” He spits.

“And now, what even are you?”

 It’s loud and berating. It feels like TV static in Jason’s head. Pounding against his skull.

“Should we call you a solid ghost?” Joker asks, nudging Jason’s side with the piece of metal, like he’s expecting him to answer.

“No? How about, oh, oh! A vengeful spirit with a vendetta and a body? No no, too much of a mouthful. We need something short!” - _CRACK-_ “Sweet!” _-CRACK-_ Jason feels a rib poking against his skin.

“Any ideas, Casper? “ There’s a pause, the sound of Jason’s breath fills the room. It’s getting softer and it sounds wet.

“Fu- ‘ou.” Jason mumbled past stained red lips.

“What was that? Fu? _Fuh?_ Oh, **_OH!_** That’s perfect! **_FUH-REAK!_** ” A scream tears its way past his lips as he hears a crack echo in his skull. Making the Joker’s words sound distorted and far away.

“You’re a freak! That’s it!” He cackles, he jumps. He even throws the crowbar into the air like he’s just won the lottery.

“You’re a freak, Jason. “ Joker chuckles, so close and soft that Jason feels the other’s breath in his ear.

“And you know what Batman does to us freaks?”

A low groan gets out of him as he shakes his head, even though it makes him see spots.

Jason’s not like the Joker, he’ll never be like the Joker.  He’s not a freak. He’s not.   ** _He’s not_** _._

He was Robin, he was a more, he could’ve been so much _more_. Bruce loves him. No….Bruce _loved_ him.  Past tense. But he would never-

**_“He locks us up, kiddo!”_ **

There’s a hit to his temple and then all Jason sees is white.

He can’t help but think that it’s ironic.

He thought he’d see black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who was expecting this to be fluff! Don't worry, this is just a part one, I have an idea churning in my head for a part two. But please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I was trying out different sort of writing style. Also a big sorry if I ended up bringing back some Jay angst, but I won't leave you guys hanging haha. Part two coming soon!


	7. Welcome back, Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as life like stomping on a certain ex Robin, at least he has a family with extensive medical training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this story! I adored writing it and thank you guys so much for all the kudos and lovely compliments! I have a few more ideas for some stories coming up, maybe a few drabbles. So you haven't seen the last of me haha. Now enough babbling, please enjoy some batfam bonding! As always, comments and kudos are totally appreciated.

_“Jason! Jay!”_

_“C’mon, you gotta come back to us, Jayce.”_

Jason twitches. Come back? Again? God, wasn’t this getting old?

“ _He keeps twitching, his heart’s pounding- we need to get him home._

**_“God birdie, aren’t you just pathetic.”_ **

Jason’s eyes snap open at that. His pupils pinpricks as he looks around. Batman’s looking down at him. He’s in the man’s arms. How is he-

**_“Pathetic.”_ **

Jason tries to get up. His nails scratching at the other until he was able to scramble out of his hold. Shaking as he stood up and stared. It felt like a nightmare, his vision kept going in and out. Every time he blinked it felt like he was seeing something new.

 _“Jason.”_  Says the man in Batman’s costume, it’s not him. It’s not Bruce. His voice is too soft, he says his name too tenderly. Like he’s something to be cherished.

“It’s all Scarecrow, it’s all just his gas. Fight it. _Please.”_

He feels hands try to gently grab his wrists from behind. He freaks out. Like a wounded animal and grabs the body responsible, using brute strength to throw the body right into the wall. He wants to run. He needs to go. This isn’t right.

Is he dead?

Is this hell?

“Get away from me! You were **_late_**. You didn’t fucking care and you were _late!_ ” Jason hisses, the Batman stumbles back slightly, as if he’s just been hit.  “You _left_ me with him! You left me with him because you thought I was like him!”

“Jay- I...”

Jason’s stumbling again. He’s too dizzy to try and run and the others are too scared to try and tackle him. So he stumbles around Scarecrow’s lair. He sees a slumped figure passed out in the back.

Is that himself? Is he a ghost?

_“You’re a **solid** ghost.” _

“Get out of my head! Get out, get out, get out!” He feels himself clawing at his scalp. Clumps of hair in his hold.

_“A vengeful spirit with a vendetta and a body.”_

Something warm is running down his temple.

“Restrain him!” Says another voice, it’s shaky, but trying to be mature. It’s failing.

Jason starts laughing. Restrain him? Like he’s some insane freak going to Arkham?

If they wanted crazy.

_He’d show them crazy._

Jason laughs, and laughs. Until there’s tears in his eyes and his body is convulsing. Until he feels like he can’t breathe and he falls to the ground in a heap.

Then there’s someone picking him up. Jason looks up and sees a cowl.

“B-bruce.” He says between spurts of giggles. His eyes wide as he stares up at the man as he’s carried to the Batmobile.

“You made it.” He mumbles, his head lolling lazily to the side. “You did it, Bruce.”

The wetness Jason feels on his cheek isn’t his own.

* * *

“His vitals are stabilizing. He’s going to be waking up soon.” Alfred says as he brushes back Jason’s hair. Looking down at the boy with a certain kind of sadness in his eyes.  The kind he hasn’t held since Bruce came back to the Cave alone all those years ago.

“A-Al it was horrible.” Dick mumbles, sitting by Jason’s bedside as he had his head in his hands. “We couldn’t find him for days. _Days_. He usually checks in almost every night. I’m so stupid. We should’ve realized.” Dick’s choking on his own hiccups as he feels a hand press to his back.

“You didn’t know. None of you could’ve known.” The older man soothes, though it doesn’t do as much as he’d like.

“Scarecrow was using him as….as a damn lab rat, Alfred.” He murmurs, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the memories.

They were all there, just watching when they finally found him. Watching with wide eyes and mouths gaping open in shock as their brother jerked and grinned like some demented puppet on a string. How he never seemed to really look _at_ them.

Dick regrets bringing Damian. The kid hasn’t been out of his room except to check up on Jason.

Tim’s been busying himself with even more work than usual. Dick sees the bags under his eyes. He doesn’t say anything.

Stephanie threw up as soon as they all got back to the cave on the night they found him. Dick didn’t blame her. His stomach’s still churning.

Cass is silent, except when she goes to see Jason. She sits by his bedside and reads to him in a slightly choppy voice. Dick turns a blind eye at how all the punching bags in the gym are now torn apart.

“You know...he called me Bruce.” Dick says softly as he watches his little brother sleep. It was an induced sleep but Dick just liked saying he was asleep.  It made it sound normal.

Alfred nods. Dick pretends not to see him rub his eyes with a handkerchief.

“I can’t lose him, not like Bruce did.” Dick breathes out, his eyes focused on Jason’s too pale face.

“You didn’t lose him, he’s right here.”

“But how **much** of him is here?” He snaps. His cheeks are splotchy and his breath hitches. “How much of him is **_gone_**?What if he wakes up and he’s not….he’s not our Jason?” His chest clenches.

Scarecrow’s gas this time wasn’t what they dealt with. It was new, it was mixed in with other things. They had to make a new antidote.  They did their best but it was anyone’s game.

“He will always be our Jason. He’s a part of this family, Richard. And this family is made up of some of the most stubborn people on the planet.” Alfred presses a hand to Dick’s shoulder and squeezes. “He’s a fighter, we all know that.” He nodded determination heavy in his gaze. “He’s going to come out of this.”

Dick nods in return, getting up as he runs a hand through his hair. “Thank you Alfred.” He murmurs, before going over to Jason’s still form as he drops a kiss to his forehead. “See ya soon, little brother.”

* * *

It takes a week and a half but finally someone up there was watching out for them and decided to give them a break.

Damian was down there at the time. Watching the rise and fall of Jason’s chest as he filled him in on last night’s patrol. Before hearing a groan slip past Jason’s lips. And for a few quick seconds, Damian forgot about his aura of maturity. Because he scrambles right out of his chair and up to the Manor and yells loud enough for the rest of the family to hear.

“I think Todd is waking up! He’s waking up!”

They were there so fast even the Flash would’ve had to cock a brow. The whole family surrounding Jason’s bedside as they all watch with wide eyes as the second oldest starts to mumble and squirm. His brows furrowing before ever so slowly, blue eyes start to crack open and flicker around. Taking in the view.

Everyone waits. No one makes a sound as they watch Jason take in a breath.

“Man,” he mumbles out, and even though his throat feels like it’s on fire, the corner of his lips quirk up in a small smirk. “You guys looks horrible, who died?”

Jason’s not expecting his entire family to rush to him in some advanced form of a group hug. Though, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy it.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, Little Wing.” Dick mumbles against his hair.

He feels Damian’s nod as the brat snuggles into his side.

“We missed you.” Tim mumbles out as he takes Jason’s hand.

“Stephanie baked you a cake for when you awakened.” Cass hums as she presses a kiss to her brother’s cheek. “I helped put out the fire from it.”

“As did I.” Alfred smiles, “It’s good to have you back, Master Jason.”

Jason grins, and it’s a real one this time as he wipes his eyes.

“Good to be back, Alfie. Missed these idiots.” He chuckles, Tim rolling his eyes as he squeezes the other’s hand.

“We love you too, head idiot.”

And this time, Jason’s not afraid to say it back.


End file.
